A Blast in the Past: Nome 1928
by sportsman24-disneydoglover
Summary: The story takes place after Balto 3. Three best friends who love Balto live in 2013, but they wake up in Nome in 1928 one day as dogs! How will they get back to 2013 as humans in the real world? How will they fare in nome?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Background

**A/N: This story was partly inspired by "From Boy to Wolf" and the fact that I've wanted to do a story like this for quite some time. If you have read "From Boy to Wolf," this story will have the same idea, yet it will be different in many ways. Those differences include the majority of the plot, the made up characters, and there will be way less drama and more comedy (not cocky comedy though, not that extreme). If you love sports and onerepublic music, then you will love this story. The updates won't be fast, but they will be updated before too much time has past.**

James, Jake, and Brian were three dudes that were living the good life. And when I say good life, I mean an awesome life. These guys were best friends with so many things in common, including working together in the sports broadcasting business together. They were huge sports, onerepublic, and Balto fans. But who are they in detail and how did they come to this point?

James was a hard-working guy who was an honors student in high school. He earned the Eagle Scout award and went far in the Masonic organization of DeMolay. He started doing sports broadcasting jobs as a teen. After getting a BA in broadcasting in college, he was picked up by ESPN. However, in addition with his constant passion and love for sports, James also had problems. He had high functioning autism, had a specific diet, and lacked in proper social skills. While these usually didn't affect him while broadcasting, it did affect his life.

Jake was a laid back guy who was smart, but not as much book wise as James. He graduated high school and earned a degree in college in broadcasting. He got a career started by being an NBA analyst for ESPN. He didn't have medical issues and he was very good at connecting with people and accepting them for who they were.

Brian was not very smart in books or social abilities. However, he knew more than anyone about NASCAR. He even knew more than James, who loved NASCAR, especially in the mechanics. His grandfather had ties in NASCAR and he attended most NASCAR events. While he only got a GED, he was so smart that fox hired him on as a part time sideline reporter. ESPN was impressed and picked up Brian as an analyst for the ESPN portion of the NASCAR schedule. In terms of personality, Brian was good with girls, but not with other boys. He was bullied in high school, but he was fearless because of it.

All three of them were big onerepublic fans as they all had loved alternative rock and OneRepublic's lead singer, Ryan Tedder, was partly responsible for the majority of the other music they loved from other artists. They knew all of OneRepublic's songs inside and out. They listened to the music everyday with pleasure. Now wether it was luck or a gift, the three friends each sounded EXACTLY like the singer(s) in the OneRepublic songs. Each guy had his favorite songs to sing. All three of them also enjoyed the Balto movies. They also pleaded for a 4th and even wished they were able to go to balto's world with their knowledge and be dogs, just for an experience.

That wish will be important later, but these guys didn't even know each other before ESPN. Because James had to work with analysts, he got to meet Jake and Brian. After some friendly talk after their first meeting together, the three knew they were best friends. Each one told the others the things they shared and it was a quick brotherhood. So good, that the work day, according to them, was more fun and went faster with the others around. Eventually, the friendship would become a hit, even earning the hash tag #JJBtrio.

Each of them supported each other in their off work lives. Since they were all 23 years old, marriage was a big life event. James married a beautiful girl named Jetta. Jetta and James, however, vowed to never have children so they could enjoy their lives. Jake also married a girl named Marissa. Marissa and Jake said they would have children, but not until a few years later. Brian wasn't marry, but couldn't wait until marriage. He said Timberlake's "Suit and Tie" was an example of one of the reasons why he wanted marriage. Still, Brian was present at James and Jake's marriages. Each wife loved their husband and the guys and wanted the same things as their husbands.

With all that, the real adventure began.

It started one regular day when the three were in the ESPN briefing room where they were planning another edition of Sportscenter.

"So, when do you think Jeff Gordon's bad luck will end? Should we have a small talk on the matter," James asked.

"Well there's no doubt he is a great driver who's had bad luck. I like the idea" said Brian.

"As long as the NBA stays the primary subject. Because basketball science and analystics have no end, unlike NASCAR which ends after driving around in a circle 400 times" Jake teased.

"Hey there is a lot more to NASCAR than driving a car . And even then, it's not easy when you're going 200 miles an hour with no blind spot mirrors."

"Come on guys. Lets not get into an argument. Jake you know you'll get NBA because their in the playoffs" said James intervening.

"It was a joke James. I've been around you a long time, but that's one thing you still need to learn: how to take a joke" corrected Jake.

"Anyway, so that should do it then. We will do the show with all these things including the Jeff Gordon segment. After that, we'll go get some in-n-out and then go home and play some sports on PS3" proclaimed James.

"Well, you will need some shot clock cheese to solve your issues with NASCAR the game inside line. I'm blowing everyone away online with my setups and you can't make them work for you" said Brian.

If any of you have ever heard Chris Smoove on YouTube, you know what I mean. In case you don't, it's a sports term for luck, but it can also be used as other meanings. These guys were also huge gamers.

"Hey at least I have won online more than once. I've done better playing NBA 2K!" James exclaimed.

"That's true. You've won more games on 2k then NASCAR" Jake confirmed.

"By the way, you ever think they will come out with a Balto video game?" James asked.

"Very much doubt it. The next time we will see a new Balto will be when we go to their world" said Jake.

"You've got the closest girl to a Jenna with that beauty Jetta" said Brian.

"Yeah, I know. She's great. I know you're good with girls and not with boys much. It's great you're part of us" said James.

"Thanks man. You guys are the best guys I've ever met, so I couldn't shy away" said Brian.

"OK, enough with the wishwash, lets go do our show" intervened Jake.

"Agreed" said both of Jake's friends simultaneously.

The show, like always, was a success. They stopped by In-N-Out and got their regulars then they headed to James' placed and played some PS3. They played for hours on end, each of them winning a few races. However, they didn't get carried away. They were moral people and didn't drink nor smoke, even with friends. Then they all dispersed and went home.

Upon arrival, all three watched the Balto movies, mourning Universal's attempt to create another. Each one thought of their favorite characters. All this while listening to onerepublic. They eventually went to bed, not knowing their life was about to change for their dreams...

**A/N: there's the first chapter. And the action is just getting going! Please review so I know what people think and I know that people want to read this story as it continues.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: SURPRISE!**

The next thing that any of them knew started when James opened his eyes from his sleep. However, he felt really un-normal and animated. He was in snow and he could see a small, wooden town in the distance. Yet, he wasn't cold.

"What in the world?" said James. "How did I get…"

All of a sudden, James looked down and saw paws. His heart flopped and he looked behind him. He had a white back with fur and a tail! He also noticed two dogs beside him, and out of instinct he yelled in fear, "Jake and Brian, GET UP! Something really freaky is going on! Get the heck up!

Jake and Brian happened to be the two dogs and they woke up immediately and shaken.

"We've been turned into freaking K-9s! Is it me or am I dreaming right now! Answer me!"

Jake and Brian looked at themselves and screamed.

"Oh my gosh, this isn't happening!" said James almost with tears of terror.

"What the heck is going on man? How did we get in snow? And where's our wives?" questioned Jake.

"I have no idea but this has got to be a prank" said Brian.

"Oh geez, oh geez. I'm having a panic attack!" exclaimed James as he was trying to walk around.

"Dude, I know you've got the autism but you need to calm down or else we are never going to get anywhere" said Brian, still not believing what had just happened.

James stopped in his tracks and rushed to Brian and shook him feverishly. "WE'VE BEEN TURNED INTO DOGS! WE ENDED UP IN SNOW! YESTERDAY WE WERE LIVING THE GOOD LIFE MAKING MILLIONS DOING WHAT WE LOVE TO DO AND NOW WE ARE IN THIS PLACE! WE ARE LIKE IN A DIFFERENT WORLD! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FRICKEN HEAD!"

Jake was on James trying to pull off James from Brian, but he was having no luck. James was too strong when he got this mad and upset. "Dude, calm the heck down! We have to figure this out!" exclaimed Jake.

The words stuck with James and he let go of Brian.

"Maybe that Balto dream of getting to his society occurred" said Jake.

That did it. James was on Jake now. "Balto is a movie trilogy that is computer generated with color and animation. The probability of that happening is impossible! Get that out of your mind right now! We couldn't have gone to another world! We live here on Earth!" exclaimed James.

"Wait, don't either of you have your phones? Maybe they can tell us where we are" suggested Brian.

James let Jake go, but they both said they didn't have their phones because who would have phones in their pockets at night? Also, none of them had any human clothes on, just husky fur. James looked like a Kodi look alike, except that the white and red fur were switched. Jake looked like Balto, but with brown fur. Brian was a black husky, but definitely not like Steele.

"Look, the only way we are going to get anywhere and get back to our normal lives with ESPN is to find someone and ask them where the heck we are" said Brian with everyone more settled down.

"I can do that. I'm good at talking to people" said Jake.

"We know you are, but how can you talk to humans if we're dogs…" said Brian.

Just then, two female huskies ran up to the trio clearly out of breath and scared.

"Hi can you help us. We were humans in 2013 last night and now we are huskies in this strange world. We need to get back to our dimension. Please, I know it sounds…"

Recognizing Jetta's voice in the white husky, James asked "Are you Jetta?"

Scared as heck by the lucky guess, Jetta let out a soft "yes."

"I'm James, your husband. Or in this odd case, mate."

Jetta's eyes opened in sheer happiness and the two hugged each other, both smiling in relief.

Hoping that the other brown husky was his wife, Jake asked "And I suppose you are Marissa, hopefully?"

Marissa lit up and hugged Jake with all her might. "Yes, I am!"

"Well at least we have the whole group here. But enough of the happiness, we need to get back to our world. First we need to find a calendar" said Brian.

"The town should have one. Let's go there" said Jake.

"Agreed, how about we go to the post office. They are sure to have something" said James.

So they all went down to the post office. Everyone they past looked at them strangely.

"Apparently their wary of newcomers. They must have had an outsider come in before" said James.

"Look! The date is the 23rd day of January 1928! FRICKEN 1928!" Brian hollered.

"No cell phones, no cars, no tv, no video games, not many sports, and no internet! What the heck do we do know?" asked James.

"We'll have to make the best of this until we find a way back to our time" said Jetta.

All this talk among the new dogs was getting the attention of the townspeople. They started telling the dogs to shut up.

"No, you shut up dude! Can't you see we are completely lost at this point?" barked James.

Upon seeing the opposition, some men brought out guns and began to point toward the dogs. All 5 dogs fixed up right quick.

"Now, we better get these dogs out of town before they harm us" said one hunter.

All the men nodded in agreement. While they were pre-occupied for this split second, all 5 dogs made a run for it. They knew they had to get away or they were dead meat.

"Get to a big thing. They will lose us there!" said Jake.

All 5 of them found a boat similar to Balto's and hid around the boat, but Brian stayed in the back to ensure they were not being followed. Once the view was clear, the 5 came out of hiding.

"Well, that's a relief" said Jetta.

"Heck we were close to death there" stated Marissa.

"Well we still don't know what to do and how to do it" said James.

"How to do what?" asked a voice.

All the dogs looked up and saw him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meet the Balto Family!**

**A/N: To clarify from last chapter, because someone questioned it, Jake did not become Balto. Jake became a dog that looked like Balto, only instead he had brown fur instead of grey. Thanks for the awesome reviews. I've been getting some great suggestions and while I plan to implement a few of them, I've got a ton of ideas up my sleeve. This is only the beginning of this story.**

A greyish wolf/dog creature appeared from the top of the boat. The five dogs it saw below seemed shocked. With this and overhearing a piece of the action, he just had to barge in.

"How to do what?" the wolf/dog replied.

Before the others below him could answer, another husky above the boat walked up and asked "Balto, what are you doing?"

"These dogs below seem suspicious and different, but in a good way. Let's go down there and introduce ourselves. Come on Jenna."

The dogs below them didn't hear the extra conversation, but they assumed that since the wolf/dog above them left that he was coming for them.

"We'll wait. Thanks to our knowledge of sports and these fast husky legs, we could get away if they attack" implied Brian.

"Agreed. That's the worst possible scenario. What do we have to lose? At least they could help us possibly…" said Jake.

However, he was interrupted when the same wolf/dog and a red female husky approached the group.

"Hey, so are you guys new around here?" Balto asked.

"We actually are and…" James began.

He was cut off by Jake, who recognized the look of the two new creatures standing before them and the wolf/dog's voice. "Sorry to interrupt James, but, are you Balto?" Jake asked the grey wolf/dog.

Balto and Jenna took a step back, partially flabbergasted about the fact that these new dogs knew exactly who they were based on look and voice.

"Yes, I am" said Balto still in small surprise. "I'm assuming you know me from the Serum run a few years back."

The five dogs froze in absolute terror. While they were not scared of this Balto by any means, they had just confirmed a fear that they had been taken back into 1928 in a different world. But not as humans, dogs. After this brief shock wave, each of them started to gain a small smile and each looked at the other in a questionable-look way.

Confused by this quick twist of emotions, Jenna asked, "Are you five OK? You seem really nervous and confused."

Being the social one, Jake took the lead to try to straighten things out. "We are very nervous right now. It's a long story. But one thing I should let you know in advance: we know about your lives through the point of Kodi's and Balto's encounter with Duke the pilot over delivering the mail."

Balto and Jenna found this even more shocking. "Are you like a god or immortal creature?" Balto asked. Then he got more stern and asked "How the heck do you know about my family and their lives?!"

"First, you have to believe us. You have to know we mean no harm and in fact we love you. I know it's hard to believe. Ask us anything to that time period we mentioned earlier and we will answer with confidence and correctness" said Jake.

"Fine, who is the daughter that ran away with a wolf pack?" asked Balto.

"You're daughter Aleu. She is the only one in your family who looks more like you instead of your mate Jenna. By the way, you met Jenna at a sled race and you confirmed that you were mates shortly after you brought the serum back to Nome. In addition, you showed Jenna the Northern Lights with help from broken bottles and light from the hospital" said James, ending his silence.

"How do you know these things?" growled Balto, who felt his privacy had been violated.

"Now that you believe us, I will tell you. In our world, there were these things called motion pictures. There were three of them made that showcased you and your family's life to the point where you flew in an airplane, which was your dream. Of course, we thought it was all fake even though we adored them so much, but apparently, it's as real as the Serum Run. Now, this world we come from is set just over 80 years into the future. In 2013, to be exact. It's a different world then this with much more of this thing we call technology, but we have buildings, people, dogs, green forests, water, food, post offices, boats, and stores just like you guys. We were humans working at a place called ESPN, which is the biggest destination for sports journalists like us…" said Jake before he was interrupted by Jenna.

"What is technology, sports, and journalism?"

"Wait till I finish telling the story of us before questions. The process will be a lot easier and faster" Jake said politely. "Continuing on, we had jobs working at ESPN. We also loved playing on game consoles, eating In-N-Out burger meals, and listening to OneRepublic. All of us actually sing EXCATLY like Ryan Tedder, who is a big musician. Anyway, we watched those motion pictures I mentioned earlier about your family before going to bed. And now, we are here in this world as dogs. Also, this is my mate, or wife in people terms, Marissa and that there is my buddy James' mate Jetta. And this here is my "single" friend Brian. Because we were humans, that also explains why he have people like names. Now, any questions?" finished Jake.

"How about lots of questions." said Balto. "I can actually believe that story because it's so crazy and your confusion is seriously at its max. But answer me these things: what is technology, sports, journalism, game consoles, In-N-Out burger, and OneRepublic?"

"I'll answer that" barged in James. "Technology is like electricity. It's the thing that makes lights work and trains run. Anyway, it is so advance in our age that we have many things that this world doesn't. It's hard to explain it in one sitting, but that's the basics…"

Just then, Brian noticed a slightly different white on James' back that anyone had yet noticed. "Hey James, there is something on your back." Brian swiped the thing off James' back and realized it was James' ipod. "Dude, it's your ipod! Perfect example of our technology" said Brian holding up the device.

James grabbed it from Brian and studied it. "Yep this is it. This is an example of our technology. We can ask it information, put our own information on it like stories and music, and it can do everything on the go without needing a building. It's so complicated for you guys in the 20s that we'll just keep it at that."

"And I assume Ryan Tedder and OneRepublic make good music since you described them as musicians" assumed Jenna.

"Correct. They play music that is classified as alternative rock. Alternative rock is a category of music like jazz is, but way different. I've assumed that you've heard at least one human speak about jazz and the Harlem Renaissance, since we are the 20s" said James

"Actually, I've heard that from two people" confirmed Balto.

"Good so then you can relate. For sports, their like your sled dog racing. While some people say racing isn't a sport, it's close. For me, it's 100% a sport for various reasons. Think of sports as active games that can involve balls or racing. Journalism is when we write or talk about something to other people like we are reporting to them. That's the simple way to put it, but of course, you both have always been dogs. You can speak human language, but not write it. We can do that. In-N-Out is a "fast food" place. As the name implies, they get us our food fast and while there is not much to choose from that particular place, what they do have tastes very good. Finally, gaming consoles use lots of that advanced technology of our age. Thus, I won't try to explain it, but the point is that game consoles allow us to play games with other people through a screen. These people can be far away, even across the world. These games aren't usually active however and the games are all fake. In this case, we call it "virtual reality." They are fun to play even though we gain really nothing out of it except pure enjoyment in our lives. Everything in our life is paid with money, just like the people here. Of course, you wouldn't realize its importance since you've been dogs your entire life. And that answers all your questions" Brian finished.

"Wow, your world sounds so different than ours, yet it is so similar. This Ryan guy, you said you sound exactly like him. Can we hear you sing a song to get a feel of the music they do?" asked Balto.

"Sure. And I know just the song. It's my favorite. Just to let you know, each of us sings different songs. This one is the one I sing and it's called _Good Life_" said James with excitement.

"Great song choice. Let's hit it for him, Jake" said Brian.

"Do it to it James!" exclaimed Jake as they started to make noises of the music.

**A/N: In a movie, the music and the singer would sound exactly right. In all the musical cases in this fanfic, this will be assumed. You can look up OneRepublic on youtube to hear what these songs would sound.**

_During the song, James walks around with happiness singing the song. He goes around Jenna and Balto and tries to paint a mental picture of their world and journey._

_**Woke up in London yesterday**_

_**Found myself in the city near Piccadilly**_

_**Don't really know how I got here**_

_**I got some pictures on my phone**_**  
**

**New names and numbers that I don't know**

**Address to places like Abbey Road**

**Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want**

**We're young enough to say****  
**

**Oh, this has gotta be the good life**

**This has gotta be the good life**

**This could really be a good life, good life****  
**

**I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"**

**Like this city is on fire tonight**

**This could really be a good life, a good, good life****  
**

_**To my friends in New York, I say hello**_

_**My friends in L.A. they don't know**_

_**Where I've been for the past few years or so**_

_**Paris to China to Colorado**_**  
**

_**Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out**_

_**Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now**_

_**We are God of stories, but please tell me**_

_**What there is to complain about?**_

******When you're happy like a fool, let it take you over**

**When everything is out you gotta take it in**

******Oh, this has gotta be the good life**

**This has gotta be the good life**

**This could really be a good life, good life**

******I say, oh, got this feeling that you can't fight**

**Like this city is on fire tonight**

**This could really be a good life, a good, good life**

**Oh, a good, good life, yeah**

****_**Hopelessly I feel like there might be something that I'll miss**_

_**Hopelessly I feel like the window closes oh so quick**_

****_**Hopelessly I'm taking a mental picture of you now**_

_**'Cause hopelessly**_

_**The hope is we have so much to feel good about**_

******Oh, this has gotta be the good life**

**This has gotta be the good life**

**This could really be a good life, good life**

******I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"**

**Like this city is on fire tonight**

**This could really be a good life, a good, good life**

**Oh yeah, good, good life, good life, oh, this is**

******To my friends in New York, I say hello**

**My friends in L.A. they don't know**

**Where I've been for the past few years or so**

**Paris to China to Colorado****  
**

**Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out**

**Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now**

**We are God of stories but please tell me**

**What there is to complain about?**

When James finished, he got a good reaction from Balto.

"That's a big journey you've taken. That song was a good analogy. That's a great song and you're a good singer. With all of I heard and seen, I believe you" he said.

"Thanks man. We knew you would believe us. We know your personality from the motion pictures about you. We are glad to become friends. We don't know how, let alone when, we will get out of here, but until then at least we know we've got you" said Brian.

"It's curious how you all look very similar to us" commented Balto. "James, you look like Kodi, just with a swap of fur colors. You Jake look like me, only browner. And you Brian look like a much nicer and blacker Steele."

"Yeah, we hate Steele as well. So glad he hasn't returned" said Jake.

"Speaking of which, now that we've met and become friends and all, how about we meet Kodi? I've always felt he and I are like brothers who never met. Our hard working personalities and job importance make us similar" said James.

"That's a good idea" said Jenna. "He's in town, so we can meet up with him. In fact, he is about to get off his mail run. On the way, I'd like to talk to your mates guys and maybe I can teach them a thing or two about being a girl husky." Jenna said this with a slight sly.

"Jenna!" Balto softly yelled in disbelief.

"Oh it's okay Balto" interfered Brian. I need some girl advice too so maybe I can find the love of my life here and take her with me back to human-hood in our world."

"That's crazy, but that's you" commented James. "Hey, I've got this gorgeous and sweet girl Jetta right here and Jake has Marissa. I guess you can go all out for love." James smirked and gave his mate a rub on the neck with his husky head. Jetta enjoyed this very well, knowing her mate was there for her in this difficult time.

"Thanks James" said Jetta smiling.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Jake with some enthusiasm.

"I second that, so let's go" said Balto.

With that, they all started heading into the quiet town of Nome, where only minutes earlier, the 5 newcomers nearly lost their lives. However, this time the experience in Nome would be different.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Talking Track to the Man with a Mail Sack**

**A/N: I want to thank you all again for the awesome reviews I have been receiving! Didn't expect this much popularity so quickly. Keep on reviewing as that is what drives me to continue this story. And trust me, I got some ideas that are going to be awesome!**

The group of seven walked into Nome, with Balto leading the way. Balto, James, and Jake were upfront while Jenna was talking to Brian, Jetta, and Marissa in the back.

"So, you have had quite a journey. Your story is crazy, but I like you all's personality. I know you've seen me before, but I don't remember seeing unusual when the scenes you described seeing us in happened. How did they do it and get so close to us with us or even me noticing?" asked Balto.

"Well, in our world, the first Balto motion picture was based on a true story that happened in 1925, the Serum Run. There were several teams of dogs that helped carry the medicine, but a dog named Balto was famous for being the lead dog of the team that made the final delivery of the medicine. Because the people that made it were making money, they made two additional motion pictures. However, the two additional ones were not based off of a true story and were truly made up. There were things in the first motion picture that also weren't true. The thing was written and performed, but we didn't know all of this actually happened in this world. Dang the producers must have seriously made lucky guesses at what happened in this supposed fake world" said James.

"How did they get me? No person was around me at these times" questioned Balto.

"All the characters were made up, drawn, and made to look like they were doing something. Again, our people were plainly making it up. It turns out they were exactly right on everything. It's kind of creepy and hard to understand, but that's the truth" confirmed Jake.

"And these sports with balls, what are examples of them? What racing do you guys do in your world?" asked Balto.

"Well we have basketball where the goal is to get a ball into a bucket ten feet high with a hole in it. There are five men on each team allowed to play at one time. The better the defense and more organized and talented the offense, the better your chances of winning the game, which is timed. We have baseball where you try to hit a thrown ball with a stick and run to these white square things called bases. If the ball is caught or you are tagged when you are off the bag, you are out. You get three outs on the offense, and each offense gets 9 periods, called innings, to score as many runs as possible and beat their opponent. That's baseball in a nutshell. We also have sports like football, hockey, and soccer. The rules to these games are complicated, but they have simple goals. The main goal in football is get the ball to this area called a touchdown zone through a series of passes and runs with a weird shaped ball. However, you have to get 30 feet closer to the zone every four plays or fewer or you have to give the ball to the other team. The goal for the team on defense is to defend the passes by swatting the ball away or end runs by tackling players. In soccer and hockey, the goal is to get the ball, or in hockey's case a black hard puck, into a rectangular space called a goal. However, due to strong defenses and human calculation errors, seeing scores in hockey and soccer are rare. Thus, everyone goes crazy if someone scores one. All these sports are known worldwide in our world. There are professional organizations circled around them like the NBA for basketball and the NFL for football. As for racing, we have cars, which are ground vehicles, that are ran by something called a motor. The cars are then controlled and driven by humans. There are cars specialized for racing and they race around an oval course or a winding road course. On the ovals, they can reach speeds of 200 MPH, which is like 100 times the speed you guys race at. The main organization that does this racing in our world is called NASCAR. And that should do it" huffed James, trying to catch his breath after the long speech.

"Dang, I don't think I'll ever understand some of that. Sounds confusing, so I'm amazed you understand it so well. But I do know how to race. Racing and running is the life. I can tell Kodi all this so you don't have to explain it again, but he will really like you guys" claimed Balto.

Just then, they rounded the corner to the post office, which had Kodi and his team in front of it. Balto saw Kodi rubbing the head of Dusty, so he asked "Do you know that Kodi has a girlfriend?"

"In our world, it was assumed but not confirmed that Kodi loved Dusty over there" said Jake.

"Well, I'll introduce you guys, then you can talk in a few minutes after I try to explain the whole situation. He will trust me more than you at this point" said Balto.

Just then, Jake looked behind and realized that Jenna and the others were no longer following them.

"All I can say is that Jenna won't teach them anything weird or intimate. She is a very smart, but sly husky, so who knows what she is telling them" said Balto.

When Kodi was unhooked, the three went over and made introductions. Meanwhile, Jenna was wandering with the other huskies talking about various things.

"It's still hard to believe you about your journey, but I think we will work well with you guys. Balto is faring well and I think Kodi will too" stated Jenna.

"Regardless of the journey, what matters is the end. If I'm stuck here for a period of time without sports to broadcast, then I might as well find my life mate here" said Brian.

"How old are you again?" asked Jenna.

"Twenty three, or three years and a few months in dog years" confirmed Brian.

"He's been a single man for a long time and left out on dates at times. He is a really good man and is certainly straight. Don't know why a girl wouldn't want him" stated Jetta.

"Another peculiar thing about this whole situation besides the fact that Brian here doesn't have a mate is the fact that your name Jetta is awfully close to mine" said Jenna.

"I always thought that too. I actually share my name with a type of car in our world. Even so, I love my name and I think I'm as beautiful as the name can imply" said Jetta proudly.

"You sure are" said Jenna. "As for you Brian, Balto and I married about two and a half years into our lives. Luckily, we are just about the same day. So, you aren't too late. However, I think you need dating advice" said Jenna with a small grin.

"I have wanted marriage forever, but past crushes have turned me down. I want to have an awesome marriage, including love, relaxation, care, and mating…" said Brian before Jenna stopped him.

"Woah, that's where you need help. Your reasons for marriage can turn girls away. Do you say these things to other girls?" asked Jenna.

"Yes" Brian said with a bit of uncertainty.

"That's the problem. If you go to a crush, even with a relationship that has gone on for a period of time, it's bad to mention marriage. You mention marriage after the relationship has gone on for a while or has gotten more romantic without issues from either side. Once these things happen, then it's OK to ask the dog or human to be your mate. You mention mating to them or relationship to early, they will turn away in fear. With Balto, I didn't ask him to mate with me until a few weeks after the became mates after the Serum Run" said Jenna.

"We did the same thing, me and Jake, and so did James and Jetta. We waited till after marriage to mate. Doing it before is a violation of Christian morals" said Marissa.

"True, but it was only like a future thing. I didn't mean it serious" defended Brian.

"While it's unintentional, it will be taken the wrong way. Are you good at hooking the ladies?" asked Jenna.

"Yes, I can pick them up at will, but they leave just as quick. And that's sad for a famous person like me" said Brian.

"Well, you have the first part down. Now I can teach you how to keep it" said Jenna.

"We can always pitch in advice as well" said Jetta.

"That's true. We were successful, so now it's time to help you be successful" added Marissa.

Meanwhile, Kodi had been told the story about the newcomers and was assured these guys were good. After thinking about it a bit, he met back up with James and Jake, who were busy exploring Nome. Balto had gone back to his boat to get some rest.

"So, you guys love racing and are hardworkers?" Kodi asked.

"Yes sir" said Jake looking behind to see Kodi catching up to them.

"The story is amazing and so are you guys. It could be a really fun time with you guys. And James, you said I'm like you?" Kodi asked.

"Yeah, I've always thought of you as the character who could be a best friend" said James.

"Pretty cool. Hey, so this journalism thing, how do you guys announce these races? Do you pump out the crowd and stuff?" Kodi asked.

"We basically talk about the races as they happen, letting people know everything they need to know with enthusiasm" said James.

"Can you show me an example?" asked Kodi.

"Sure he can" said Jake. "He knows this sport as well as Brian."

"OK, here's what three laps may sound like" said James.

_James bowed his head, then suddenly began a perfect NASCAR announcement _

"**And here comes Kasey Kahne on the bottom line. He's been fast all day, leading 156 laps and putting people down lap after lap. But he's got Jeff Gordon in his rearview mirror trying to take the lead on the outside and get a runoff the corner. These guys have been battling for a few laps now and…. TROUBLE TURN 4! David Regan is into the wall! The front of his call is heavily damaged and his day just keeps getting worse. First, he qualified last due to a spinout in qualifying, then he got a speeding penalty on lap 98, and now this. This caution changes everything as the drivers on the lead lap can get fuel and make it the rest of the way. It will be a 19 lap shootout. And here they come to pit road. Larry Mac…**

_James bows again._

"Thank you."

"That was really exciting. You had me going there. It must be fun doing that kind of stuff, especially with how fast these car things travel. I wish there could be announcements like that throughout the Iditarod Race that honors my father" said Kodi.

"They do something like it for the event in our world, but it isn't as big as NASCAR or those other sports" said James.

"Is it possible to see these guys in action?" asked Kodi.

"Yeah, I actually have some vids of it on my ipod" said James with some excitement.

James pulled out the ipod and showed Kodi the NASCAR videos he had. After watching them, Kodi didn't hesitate to ask some questions.

"That is absolutely incredible. If I were a human in your world, I would so do that. But how were guys able to pass on the outside? That is really hard to do" said Kodi.

"At your speeds, you usually have a hard time passing on the outside. At these speeds, you have racers that can go high. Since they are not going hard in the corner, they can go faster longer with less brake. Because of this, they carry more speed out of the corner and get a run. However, since it takes longer to get around the track up high, this method doesn't work all the time, but at the same time, it really can work" said James

"What about the pit stops? Why are those crucial?" asked Kodi.

"The cars need these things called fuel and tires to run" said Jake. "Tires can wear and make the car slower along with worser handling. Even old tires that work well, if not replaced, can blow and then you're really screwed. Think of a bad tire like you having a bad leg. Also, the car requires fuel to run. When the fuel gets used up, the car can't race. Thus, fueling up is essential and necessary because the cars go through a few full tanks during the course of a race. These guys that do it are fast too. A normal person would take forever to do that stuff. These guys train and can do it in 14 seconds."

"Insane. There really is good racing in your time. And with your working first philosophy and love of these sports, I think this will be the start of a wonderful friendship" remarked Kodi.

"Thanks" said James with a gleaming face.

"I think you will fare well here until we can get back to our own time" Jake said to James.

"Now all we need is to help Brian get a girlfriend like Kodi here has his" said James.

They all laughed as they neared Balto's boat. The sun was setting on the horizon. There was still no sign of Brian and his group, but James and Jake were going to sleep well that night.

"Well, I have to get back to Dusty. I'm taking her out tonight" said Kodi.

"You going to have any fun with her?" Jake teased.

"No, not yet. I haven't proposed to be her mate yet. But it will be soon" said Kodi.

"Ok then. See you tomorrow" said Jake and James simultaneously.

"See ya" said Kodi as he turned away back to Nome.

Jake and James stood there in aw after their crazy day. After a few minutes of standing there looking at the horizon, they got into the boat quietly, laid down, and to their surprise, went comfortably to bed.

**A/N: Left a cliffhanger about Brian, Jenna, and the rest. But that's exactly what I wanted. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Lessons from Jenna and Underground Explanation**

**A/N: Really sorry you guys for the long update after a quick first four chapters. I've had school and an Eagle Project to finish. Updates should be more frequent come summer. And, oh yeah, SACRAMENTO KINGS ARE STAYING!**

_Brian is with Jenna, Jetta, and Marissa out in the woods. It is around dusk._

"James and I's love like is more held back because we don't want to risk having kids. Therefore, we do mostly foreplay and nothing else. For you wanting kids, it's a different story" said Jetta.

"Yeah, I know the process. But like you, I want the love aspect. Only then would I want kids" said Brian.

"Anyway, you say you are good hooking girls. Therefore, we will skip that part. Let's say you have me hooked and you're dancing with me. What are you going to say?" Jenna asked.

"I'd probably say my life goals and how much a girl could mean and…" said Brian before Jenna interrupted.

"No, no no. That's where you screw up. You start talking the future to a girl you just met or know not enough about and things won't go well. Even telling a girl you know well that will make her turn away. Ask the girl about her to make it more about her. She will feel special and might give you a hint what you could do for her that'd make her very happy. If you care a lot about her, then this could be key to hook her to the point where it is OK to get a little more serious" said Jenna.

Brian looked somewhat confused, so Marissa barged in. "Remember the first Balto movie, Brian?" she asked.

"Yeah" replied Brian.

"Well it's kind of like what Balto did to Jenna. Instead of him going up to her and telling her his true feelings and all when he hadn't even hooked her yet, Balto tried to ask her on a mini date. Instead of that, he turned out to find out more about Jenna and her owner Rosy. He would even show her into the underground hut in the hospital where she heard the sad news about Rosy's condition in response to seeing how much Jenna cared about Rosy. When the serum needed delivery, it was Balto's chance to impress her. When he pulled off the feat, his feelings for Jenna naturally were felt and Jenna wanted to become mates. That is what Jenna is saying. Ask about the girl, then find an opportunity to make her happy based on what you know, and then you can start talking more seriously. Right Jenna?" finished Marissa.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" confirmed Jenna.

"That seems easy enough. I can probably go to Nome and try this. We will see how it works out. Let's try this again" said Brian.

"Okay, so I'm that girl again. What do you say?" asked Jenna.

"How are you doing? What do you like to do? This is a beautiful dance. Have you been in Nome long? Etc." said Brian.

"That's good, except for the beautiful dance. Remember, any indication of a deeper feeling other than liking her should come after impressing her" warned Jenna.

"All right. Well, it's getting late. We better get back to the boat and Jenna should get back to Rosy" said Jetta.

"Yeah. I'll try this new form of asking girls things in the near future. Thanks for all your help" said Brian.

"It's no biggie. Just helping a pal out" said Marissa.

"OK you two let's go" said Jenna with a tiny giggle.

_They all went to the boat to sleep except Jenna, who went to her own home. Now, the next morning…_

James woke up first and looked around. He saw that the others had arrived from sometime during the night. James then looked at his iPod, which didn't have a time or date because there were no towers for mobile devices in those days. James then realized that he might be stuck in his current state forever. While it was nice not to have a restricted diet, autism, and most rules, he wanted to be back in his normal body back in normal life. He wondered if he'd ever head another NBA game in the broadcast booth or even see his family again. James looked back through his pictures to try to offer relief, but it didn't really help. James went off the boat and into Nome with his head down like Balto had his when he was banned from Nome. He found the boiler room and even to the underground hut that was under the hospital as a way to ensure that he would be alone. When he settled down there in the dirty underground hut, James thought about how he could make his experience great if he were to never return home.

"I have to consider what will happen and how to make the best of it if I never see my family again. I love that I'm living a dream being in Balto's world, but I want to know I'll get back to normal life soon. I'd stay here as long as possible if I was assured that. As a dog, you only live 11 human years if you are lucky. I'm already at age 3." James began to sob, but held his composure. "I need a song to cheer me up."

When James thought this, he turned bright quickly. "I know just the song. I will sing it with flare and heart. More than I have ever given in this song. That will cheer me up."

_James sings OneRepublic's Marching On_

**For those days we felt like a mistake, **

**Those times when love's what you hate, **

**Somehow, **

**We keep marching on.**

**For those nights when I couldn't be there,**

**I've made it harder to know that you know,**

**That somehow, **

**We'll keep moving on.**

**There's so many wars we fought,**

**There's so many things we're not,**

**But with what we have,**

**I promise you that,**

**We're marching on,**

**(We're marching on)**

**(We're marching on).**

**For all of the plans we've made,**

**There isn't a flag I'd wave,**

**Don't care if we bend,**

**I'd sink us to swim,**

**We're marching on, **

**(We're marching on)**

**(We're marching on).**

**For those doubts that swirl all around us,**

**For those lives that tear at the seams,**

**We know,**

**We're not what we've seen,**

**For this dance we'll move with each other.**

**There ain't no other step than one foot,**

**Right in front of the other.**

**There's so many wars we fought,**

**There's so many things we're not,**

**But with what we have,**

**I promise you that,**

**We're marching on,**

**(We're marching on)**

**(We're marching on).**

**For all of the plans we've made,**

**There isn't a flag I'd wave,**

**Don't care if we bend,**

**I'd sink us to swim,**

**We're marching on,**

**(We're marching on)**

**(We're marching on).**

**Right, right, right, right left right,**

**Right, right, right, right left right,**

**Right, right, **

**We're marching on.**

**We'll have the days we break,**

**And we'll have the scars to prove it,**

**We'll have the bonds that we save,**

**But we'll have the heart not to lose it.**

**For all of the times we've stopped,**

**For all of the things I'm not.**

**We put one foot in front of the other,**

**We move like we ain't got no other,**

**We go when we go,**

**We're marching on.**

**There's so many things we're not,**

**But with what we have,**

**I promise you that,**

**We're marching on,**

**(We're marching on)**

**(We're marching on).**

**Right, right, right, right left right,**

**Right, right, right, left, right,**

**Right, right,**

**We're marching on.**

**Right, right, right, right left right,**

**Right, right, right, left, right,**

**Right, right,**

**We're marching on.**

_James finishes singing song when unknowingly Balto walks in_

"That was a beautiful beat piece right there" said Balto in a calm voice.

"When did you get here? How long have you been here?" asked James with a sense of shock and grief.

"Just now. You have some voice. But why are you trying to sing it privately?" Balto asked.

"Well, I sang it to try to cheer me up and help me be happy if this is where I may live the rest of my life" said James.

"I think you'll find a way back. Nobody thought I could do anything, but I found a way to get that serum across the land. Now look where I am. Besides, you do have family here in Jetta and your friends and even us" said Balto.

James perked up when he heard this because it gave him a sense of security.

"Thanks Balto. You are right" said James in a relieved manner.

"This was the place I first took Jenna that ended up with her hearing sad news about Rosy" said Balto.

"That's why I came here because I knew it was private. The motion picture was staring this way when it was made" said James looking at the hole in the ceiling of the underground hut that looked into the hospital.

"It is amazing what they did with the movie and how it actually was all true in this world" said Balto.

"Yeah, it is. How about we head back to the boat. The others are going to wake up. I want to be ready to talk to Kodi more about racing and sports" said James.

"You could probably help him train for this year's Iditarod Race. He is going to be the lead dog on his team for the first time and he wants to win the course so badly since it's the same route his father took to save the children of Nome" said Balto.

"I didn't know that the race was very soon! I'd love to help with that" exclaimed James.

"You two are getting along well I hear. I think you could be a good coach. But in order to coach him, you must meet up with him. And you are not going to meet up with him in here. So, let's head back" said Balto.

"Agreed" said James.

_The two walked out into the sunshine and out of the underground hut and headed back to the boat. Balto had no idea, but Kodi had more ideas that he wanted to tell James about than the Iditarod._

**A/N: Ah, another cliffhanger. Next chapter will be posted by mid-June if not earlier. Hopefully, I can get the next chapter up before May is out. Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long update but I've been busy. This whole week I had off, so I took this Friday to make another chapter. I had to skim through the story to even remember where we were lol. **

When James and Balto arrived back at the boat, everyone else had gotten up and even Kodi was present.

"Hey James, where did you go man?" asked Jake.

"I just needed a little time alone to rethink this whole situation. I love it here, but then it hit me that we may be stuck here for quite a while. But, Balto was able to cheer me up."

"Well, while you were gone, Kodi over here came over looking for you. He has a special proposition for you" said Jake pointing to Kodi.

"Oh yeah, what's this proposition" asked James with curiosity.

Kodi stepped forward and gave, in James' opinion, a surprising "proposition."

"You know about me and Dusty dating right?" asked Kodi.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Jake joked about you guys becoming mates the other day. And you responded by saying not yet. Thus, I'm aware you date Dusty" said James.

"What I want to do is propose being Dusty's mate. I believe both her and I are ready. The problem with such a proposal is that I want to make it memorable. That's where you come in. I want you, with that beautiful voice and Jake over hear as your back up, to sing a song as an intro-type thing. At the end of the song, I propose" said Kodi.

"Well, I like the idea. Kind of surprised you had time to come up with such an idea when you focus on either Dusty or work all the time" said James.

"I am a hard worker for sure, but I still have my downtime. So, what do you say?" asked Kodi.

James looked over to Jake who nodded, then said, "Alright, we have a deal" said James.

"Man, thanks James. I really appreciate it. You too Jake" said the happy Kodi.

"What song do you think we should do Jake" James asked.

Jake looked smiled and looked at Balto's boat and then at the beautiful red and orange sunrise that was finishing his course. Then, Jake turned to James and said, "I think you know the one."

Not picking up on a normal social hint, James was like "No, I don't."

Jake rolled his eyes and said, "What OneRepublic song reminds you of a BURNING sky and something to do with a boat?"

James realized the song immediately, "That's a great idea Jake! That's the perfect song."

"What song?" asked Kodi confused.

"You'll see" said James.

Just then, both of James and Jake noticed Brian was gone again.

"For goodness sake, where's Brian? He was out all night taking 'love' lessons from Jenna and now he is gone" said James.

Just then, both Jetta and Marissa came out from nowhere from behind the boat.

"And where have you girls been?" questioned Jake.

"Oh, we were just sitting at the beach to try to warm up a little bit and get a tan. But then of course we realized we are huskies now. So even a minor tan isn't possible" said Jetta.

"You look fine as you are now. In fact, you're pretty darn beautiful, both of you. At least we were lucky you were transformed that way" said James in a cocky way.

"Well you can't change good beauty unless you attempt to make it worse" said Marissa.

"Hey well Kodi over here wants me and Jake to sing a song to intro into a proposal to become mates with Dusty. And the song?" said James as he walked over to Jetta and whispered the title in here ear.

Jetta's face lit up. "That was the song you sang to me when we proposed!"

"Where did you propose anyway?" asked Kodi.

"He proposed to me at halftime during a Sacramento Kings game. That's a professional basketball team. Being Kings fans, it was the perfect place to propose and James here sang great" said Jetta with some romance in her eyes.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome…" said James getting into a daydream/flashback.

"Okaaaayy, um let's try to figure out where Brian is before you guys get too into that memory" said Jake who was clearly showing some slight discomfort.

"You were there?" asked Kodi.

"Yeah, of course. I second what Jetta said about his performance. I just don't like how they are getting a little romantic here in public. I'm more street smart than James, but like him, I'm not a big fan of seeing people get somewhat romantic or more in public. Besides, we have to find Brian" said Jake.

"Let's try in town. He's probably trying to hook some girls right now" said James.

So, all five headed to town to try and find Brian. During their walk, James asked privately to Kodi where and when the proposal would be. Kodi said it would be at the top of a nearby peak looking over the nearby ocean that night.

Just then, Dusty walked in after spotting Kodi. "Hey Kodi, what is going here?" she asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but these are some new good friends of the Balto family. Here is James and Jake, their mates Jetta and Marissa, and of course me" said Kodi.

"Well, are we still on for that date tonight? You still haven't told me the location" said Dusty.

"It's up that mountain up there." Kodi pointed to that nearby cliff he just told James about. "You'll find it from there."

"Well, I'm looking forward to it. Also, don't tell Kirby or Ralph, but I heard the musher saying that he is going to make you lead dog. He says you have worked the hardest of any of us and this will be that reward. How you worked the hardest of all of us when we all work about the same is beyond me, but I thought I'd just tell you."

Kodi was over-joyed. "Oh my gosh, are you serious?"

Dusty happily nodded.

"Unbelievable! Finally my goal of becoming a lead dog has come true! Yes!" exclaimed Kodi in triumph.

"Congrats man, and that's why, like you, I work hard too. Because eventually, all that work pays off" said James.

"Thanks man" said Kodi.

Well, with that said, I must be off, but I will see you tonight Kodi somewhere on that mountain. I'm ready to be surprised" said Dusty as she walked away.

"Your wish is my command" laughed Kodi.

Dusty just smiled, shook her head and left.

"Well, now with your day brightened, let's use that energy to find Brian." said Jake.

"Oh look, there he is!" exclaimed Marissa.

Brian was with a female dog that Kodi didn't recognize.

"I don't know who that is."

"He seems happy. How about we leave him alone and hear all about it tonight?"

"But I'm going to sing at Kodi's thing, remember?"

"I got it. We will just have a friend filled date night. James and I will go perform at Kodi's proposal, then both of us will meet our wives at different places and have a night out with them. Brian will do the same. Just some personal time, you know?" said Jake.

"The only ones missing are Balto and Jenna" said James.

"They are older than all of us and they are the only ones married. Unless they don't see each other tonight, they probably going to be doing OTHER business" said Jake.

Again, James didn't pick up on the hint. "Yeah, I suppose so. I mean, when do they even get time to find food together?" James asked.

Jake slapped his own face with his paw in disbelief. "You know what I'm talking about Kodi, right?"

"Oh yeah" said Kodi with some confidence.

"Ohhh" said James, realizing what they were getting at. "Yeah"

"Well, it doesn't affect us. Tonight, we will all have a great night. One to put in the romance books" declared Jake.

"You see, now that's the cheese I'd say" said James.

"Cheese? Sounded like a saying to me" said Kodi.

"I meant it was a cheesy quote. It tries to be funny but isn't. But don't even get on cheese. But not only can I not eat it, but we use it often in the phrase 'shot clock cheese'" said James.

"Aw yes, great one!" laughed Jake as he and James high fived.

"Wait, shot clock cheese, what?" asked Kodi.

"It's a stupid saying they say all the time" said Marissa.

"It's not stupid. It stands for luck and in basketball, it stands for luck in making a shot, tough or wide open, with the shot clock running down. I can't remember if I told you, but you have 24 seconds to have the ball get out of your hands and at least touch the bucket when it is your ball or it's a violation. The other team gets the ball if that clock runs out. So, if you make a shot with time running down, we call it 'shot clock cheese' or if it's something other than that that seems lucky, we call it 'hitting it with the cheese.' We have a guy in our world who puts motion picture like stuff on this satellite thing called internet. His name is Chris Smoove. To me, he is the one who invented the name" said James.

"It's unprofessional to say it when we are doing our jobs, but when we are off, we use it a good amount of the time to describe things, even things that aren't lucky" added Jake.

"Well, can't wait to hear it more. Hey do we need some shot clock cheese for things to go well tonight?" Kodi joked.

"No, not with a little preparation and you being on que" laughed James.

"Awesome, you are catching right on" said Jake.

"Oh no" sighed Jetta. "Not another one."

"Oh come on, it's a great saying" said James. "Tell you what, we will have a great beach night with each other. And I won't say that saying."

"Alright, but still be that little rascal I know" laughed Jetta.

"I will" laughed James.

"OK, James, I'd say let's go practice for singing that song for tonight" said Jake trying to change the subject to anything but flirty.

"I agree. I've been over my head today. I guess I'm pretty happy today."

"Yeah James, you definitely are" said Jake.

Jake and James went into the distance to go practice. The two wives figured out where on the beach they wanted to be found by their husbands later that night. And for Kodi, he just prayed that everything would go well on this big night.

**A/N: Cliffhanger time again! Seriously, look up Chris Smoove on youtube if you are into video games. Pure genius. They next chapter will be full of music, just heads up. And its not just one song either…**


End file.
